1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic apparatus having a measuring function and a measuring method.
This application claims priority to and the benefits of Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-145583 filed on Jun. 28, 2012, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Description of Related Art
When boilers, turbines, engines, chemical plants, etc. are tested, an industrial endoscope is widely used to observe internal damage or corrosion. In the industrial endoscope, to make it possible to observe and test a variety of observation objects, a plurality of types of optical adapters are prepared, and a distal end portion of the endoscope is configured in an exchangeable way.
One of the optical adapters is an optical adapter for stereo measurement which has two optical systems for forming two left and right subject images corresponding to different points of view. An endoscopic apparatus that uses an optical adapter for stereo measurement and realizes three-dimensional measurement based on the stereo measurement using a triangulation principle is set forth in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-348870.
Endoscopic apparatuses, each of which displays an image including only some of many subject images, are set forth in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication Nos. 2009-198787 and 2010-128354.
An endoscopic apparatus that makes it possible to ascertain the validity of results measured by a user is set forth in Japanese Patent No. 4409625.